1. Field of Inventive Subject Matter
The inventive subject matter relates to methods for modulating an eicosanoid metabolic process in cells of an animal in need thereof, which comprises administering to the animal an amount of the inventive compositions effective for regulating the activity of an eicosanoid oxygenase. In particular, the inventive subject matter relates to methods for modulating arachidonic acid metabolism by administering an amount of the inventive compositions effective for regulating the activity of lipoxygenases and cyclooxygenases.
2. Background
Although progress has been made in the early diagnosis and treatment of cancers such as prostate cancer, prostate cancer remains the most common malignancy and the second leading cause of male cancer related deaths in the United States. One of the more interesting aspects of this disease is the fact that latent prostate cancer occurs at equal rates in both Asian and American men, while the incidence of clinically significant prostate cancer is much greater in the US than in Asia. There are many reasons to believe that this discrepancy is related to the dietary intake of different populations and these observations have stimulated extensive research into various dietary factors that might influence progression of prostate cancer. Some epidemiological studies suggest this may be in part due to the lower fat intake in Asian diets compared to the typical Western diet, as high fat diets have been linked to elevated risks of prostate cancer.
Applicants have found that administration of the inventive compositions inhibits TNF-induced NF-κB activation in myeloid leukemia KBM-5 cells and cigarette smoke condensate-induced NF-κB activation in lung adenocarcinoma H1299 cells. Administration of the inventive compositions also leads to suppression of TNF-induced cell invasion and abrogated RANKL-induced osteoclastogenesis. Further, administration of the inventive compositions suppresses TNF-induced expression of various antiapoptotic, proliferative, and metastasis gene products.